


You Of All People

by souvenirsfaits



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirsfaits/pseuds/souvenirsfaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: My reaction fic to this week's episode. People tend to expect too much of Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Of All People

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up through Saturday Night Gleever. Based on a gif I made on Tumblr. By far the shortest thing I've ever written.  
> ENJOY!

You of All People

"And you of all people, to get down on me for that-"

People tend to expect too much from Kurt Hummel. While he's expected to behave like a man, he's simultaneously supposed to conform to the stereotypes of a teenage gay.

Just because I'm part of the LGBT community I'm suddenly expected to be okay with every little part of it.

There's something you should know about Kurt Hummel though. Being gay hasn't made him suddenly understand the perspective of every other non-straight human. He has no ideawhat lesbians do when they're together. No idea why someone could like people of both genders. No idea why someone would be transgender or gender queer or a lesbian or bi or straight.

It's not me; so how should I know what you feel?

Kurt Hummel knows he can be an insensitive dick sometimes. I mean, right now his best friend is storming out of a coffee shop because he made an ass-face comment about bisexuality not existing. He's selfish and full of himself, and everyone knows it.

Blaine's comment stung a lot more than Kurt thought it would. Of all people.

What set Kurt apart from the rest of the idiotic population? What made him the you of all people?

"I thought you of all people would understand."

There it was again. You of all people. What did that even mean?

Am I some type of 'LGBTQ+whoever you are' guru? Did I know every aspect of sexuality? No!

But Wade was right. Being judged every day of your life for being exactly who you are should make you more aware of how others feel when you're judging them.

I'm not. I learned my lesson about judging my friends based on their sexualities.

Boogie Shoes. What a perfect song, for a perfect human being.

Despite what others may believe, what's between your legs isn't what matters when it comes to love or beauty or self expression. It s what's in your heart.

Kurt Hummel will never understand any sexuality but his own. If that.

You'll never understand any sexuality but your own. If that.

~Fin~

To my readers,

I wrote this because I've seen what you post on Tumblr and FF and Livejournal or wherever. I have no idea what to call my sexuality, so I just say fluid. Whether you have a vagina or a penis or both or neither. Whether you like vagina or penis or both or neither. It. Doesn't. Matter. As long as the sex you have is consensual and not with animals or children—It's fine by me.

Love,

souvenirsfaits


End file.
